The Pevensie's come to Hogwarts
by LightMidnight19320
Summary: The Pevensie siblings have just found out that their magical. What happens when they collide with a certain Golden Trio? Read on to find out what they do in a totally new world.


**The Pevensie's come to Hogwarts**

 **Prologue**

In a faraway land there were four children. They are the Kings and Queens of Narnia. They're a _bit young_ to be Kings and Queens, but since when did Narnia ever care about age or rules (this comes from the fact that even though they're royalty, the constantly play pranks on everyone).

The children's names are Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy (This is in the order from oldest to youngest). Peter's thirteen years old, Susan's 12, Edmund 11, and Lucy 10. Long short story about them and Narnia. The kids fell out of this super huge wardrobe (understatement of the century, it fits an entire world in there). They win a war. They are crowned Kings and Queens. They live there for 15 years (this takes place after 15 years). Aslan tells them their magical people. They get de-aged. Peter's 13, Susan's 12, Edmunds's 11, and Lucy's 10 again.

Peter's titles are, High King Peter, the Magnificent, Lord of Car Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, King of North Narnia. Susan's titles are, Queen Susan, the Gentle, and Lady of Car Paravel, Archduchess of Doorn, Empress of Seven Isles of the South, Marksman Queen, and Queen Susan of the Horn, Queen of South Narnia. Edmund's are, King of Narnia, King Edmund, the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Emperor of the Five Isles of the West, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, and King of the West. Lucy's are, Queen of Narnia, Queen Lucy the Valiant, Lady of Car Paravel, Empress of Galma and the Eight Isles of the East, and Queen of Eastern Narnia (these people have a lot of titles).

Aslan, the only person well animal that's above them, tells them that their wizards. After that well, let's say that their reaction were hilarious. Peter became red in the face, he looked like a tomato. Susan was like a person who had this calming aura. Funny, she's the one that's now having panic attacks. Edmund's reaction wasn't even funny (strangely that makes me laugh, weird, I know). He was just staring in to space. Lucy is the one that you should look after for, she was this gigantic ball of energy this morning (that may have come from eating a billion red candies this morning. (She thought they would give her bucket loads of luck). Her actions were so hyper she was turning purple from lack of oxygen. I'm not going to bore you with the details. Let's just say that people are going to have a hard time repairing the throne room.

Flashback: 16th June 1991

Susan's Point of View:

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my super hyper sister after this disturbing (interesting for Susan) information. What information you ask, why, only the fact that we're magical people, and by magical, I don't mean the cheap magicians that pull sweet, innocent bunnies from top hats. Those type of people are just down right creepy. I mean who stuffs a bunny in a top hat just to pull it out. No, I'm talking about the real witches and wizards. The ones who shoot flashes of light out of those little thingamajigs, *cough* wands *cough*. Lucy calls them little magical stick thingies.

Now let's resume shall we. This is what is currently happening in my private chambers.

Lucy is saying things like "Yes! Finally, I will finally be able to turn a dog in to a pink, fluffy unicorn." Actually she's saying it right now. She is now in the "Annoying Little Sister" mode. Peter's face looks like a huge, red tomato. I think he's either mad, or so surprised that he has forgotten how to breathe. Now, Edmund's expression was totally hilarious and cute, after he came back to consciousness. He looks like a lost puppy, but at the same tome he looks like this little boy that didn't get free candy for breakfast. As for me, well since this is in my mind, I can't really tell you how I look like right now. I'm guessing that I look like a truck crashed in to me, but didn't leave a single scar. It's funny I look like that, but I don't feel like that. People are probably thinking that I'm having panic attacks.

This is me speaking gibberish to my siblings: "MFJDKSNFIE, MADFJDJFM JDJ. IFK, DJFKSKDFKJDK."

This is translated to "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HOW CAN ASLAN DO THIS TO US! GAH, I REALLY HAVE TO GET ANGER MANAGEMENT!" The last part is so true. I may be known as Queen Susan, the Gentle, but if you somehow anger me, you have a 90% chance that you will leave the dungeons sane. Any one of the victims that survived the "torture" and are still sane tend to make them traumatized for life. I make them learn the lesson very quickly. Never hurt my siblings!

End of Flashback

So here they are. The Lords and Ladies of Narnia. Once again little children. That's just really hilarious. They're probably gonna be teased for the rest of their life, and probably the rest of their afterlife. That's some serious teasing.

Well, as they all say, _On with The Story_!


End file.
